


Puppy Talk

by Yaboi_writes



Category: Leverage
Genre: A Spell Gone Wrong, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, De aged Eliot Spencer, F/M, Fae Sophie Devreaux, Physical and mental, Puppy!Eliot, This came out of the Leverage discord server, Werewolf Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: After a spell gone wrong, Eliot is turned into a puppy.





	Puppy Talk

The moment that Parker walked into Nate's apartment cradling a puppy in her arms, Hardison thought she stole it from one of the neighbors. Then he got a closer look. The puppy had the exact same markings as Eliot had when he was shifted, and those stormy eyes, way too haunted for a puppy.

"Parker, what the hell?" Hardison asked.

"I found him like this, all curled up in a pile of your clothes," Parker told him.

"How the heck did this happen? Mama, please don't tell me you have magical properties about you?" Hardison asked, moving his hands about wildly. 

Eliot growled at this, not happy about the sudden movement. The noise was soft, and not as thunderous as it would've been had he been an adult.

"Oh, gods, I think that's my fault," Sophie announced as she came in.

Eliot's tail started thumping wildly against Parker's side when the fae had come in.

"What do you mean?" Parker asked, setting Eliot down so she wouldn't continue to be assaulted by Eliot's tail.

Hardison watched as the puppy form of Eliot sat obediently at Sophie's feet.

"I mean that I accidentally turned Eliot into a puppy," Sophie answered, bending down to rub Eliot's ears, which got him wagging his tail happily again. He backed away as her hair fell into his face, and sneezed.

Hardison started laughing. That was the most pathetic noise he'd ever heard. It was high pitched and squeaky, and he loved it.

Eliot growled and barked at him. It was as if Eliot was yelling at him.

Parker loved that. It was just like as if Eliot was a human. Hardison would make some stupid comment and laugh, and Eliot would yell at him, only Hardison was laughing at Eliot's puppy sneeze, and Eliot was barking. It was great.

Until Nate came down the spiral stairs and yelled about the commotion. That sent puppy Eliot running for cover in some corner of the apartment.

**~~~**

Alec found Eliot chewing on one of his shoes. He went to yell at him, but Eliot stared up at him with such big, blue eyes, he had to turn away and let him continue. Damn those blue eyes. Damn Sophie for turning Eliot into a puppy. It was her fault that Eliot was chewing his favorite shoes.

He was just a puppy, he didn't know any better. That's what he said to himself until he caught Eliot about to pee on something else of his. They locked eyes and Eliot let himself go on Hardison's keyboard.

"Eliot!" Alec shouted, scaring the dog and causing him to pee more onto the keyboard before he ran off again.

Alec followed him, fully intending to rub the puppy's snout in his pee. He frowned as he watched Sophie pick him up and coddle him.

"He's just a puppy, Hardison. He doesn't know any better," Sophie said, batting her eyes at him.

Alec grumbled, turning away. As he turned, he could've sworn he saw Eliot smirking.

**~~~**

It wasn't until later Alec finally warmed up for the puppy. He was on the couch and Eliot had been chewing on some chew toy that Parker had 'found'. Parker was curled up to his side, eyes on the TV as the two watched a movie. They were on Puppy duty for the night, just to make sure he didn't pee on anything other than the puppy pad.

Alec's attention was drawn away from the TV when he heard small whimpering. At his feet was Eliot, staring up at him with those big blue eyes, the ones that were too haunted to be a puppy's eyes. Alec sighed and bent down to pick him up, placing him in his lap and moving his hands so Eliot could get comfortable before Alec held onto him and rubbed his head. Eliot moved and wedged himself between Parker and Hardison, head on Hardison's thigh.

Alec slowly placed his hand on Eliot's head and rubbed behind his ears gently. The puppy slowly dozed off, and Alec found that Parker was asleep to. He turned the volume down so he wouldn't wake either of them, and kissed the top of Parker's head.

**~~~**

Alec awoke to a heavy object against his chest and found a full sized wolf Eliot, fast asleep and suffocating Eliot a bit.

"Oh thank God you're back to normal."

Eliot suddenly shifted back, and he was naked. "Where'd I go?"

"Nowhere. Don't worry about it, but I suggest getting dressed before Parker wakes up. Mama's been feeling a lot more feelings since we found out about your other self."

That was enough to send Eliot flying towards the spare room in Nate's apartment where he'd recuperate if he needed to after a con. Alec chuckled and pulled a sleeping Parker against his chest more. He could tell Eliot about it later, when the sun was up. For now, Alec was going to sleep, because he needed it.


End file.
